


Recognition

by OceansGratitude



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Important question that no one in this fandom has asked, Minion is an interesting character, Mystery, after over 10 years, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansGratitude/pseuds/OceansGratitude
Summary: There wasn't time enough for his expression to change in reaction - Minion saw the dark shadow under the creature's brow - before he had passed it. He swept the tools up into a box in one motion and came away again, round eyes fixed on the floor.
Kudos: 19





	Recognition

There was something altogether upsetting about Minion’s reflection.

  
He tried to hide his discomfort as he reached around Megamind to add another note to the escalating pile and irresistibly met his own amber eyes again.

  
“Where are you getting these?” Megamind asked, catching Minion’s attention. He knelt over a series of pipes that might eventually become the coolant system for the invisible tank, his normal leathers traded for an old prison bottoms and a T-shirt, so as not to ruin them in the remnants of oil that leaked out onto the floor.

  
“They’re your discards from last week’s plan, sir,” explained Minion. Perhaps fifty strings of various heights hung empty from the rafters. Megamind’s plans- various sketches, notes, articles, and pictures, were slapped into short stacks across the floor, including one to be recycled. “I always flush your idea cloud clean when it’s time to start over.”

  
“You know, what, Minion?” Megamind rolled back onto his heels, beholding the vast empty space, emphasized by the red velvet curtains stretching up to the ceiling, and the ray of dusty light from the window. He folded his dirty hands into his lap, ruining his orange pants at no expense. “I’d rather you didn’t. There’s a method to my madness, as you well know.”

  
That method is me, Minion thought bitterly.

  
He continued to work, disentangling papers that gently swayed in some unknown current, forming Megamind’s perfect picture. Not so perfect now, as brainbots moved in to assist. Where Minion had pulled and cataloged several, hundreds still remained, floating.

  
Megamind watched dispassionately because, as Minion knew, he didn’t want to be categorizing everything himself. There’d be no room for a new plan if these remained, and Megamind, as sentimental as he was, would never bring himself to throw away the useless sketches and cheap ideas that filled the blanks in the mosaic.

  
As Minion moved to the table where Megamind’s drafting tools lay scattered, he caught his reflection again in the standing mirror. An unnatural behemoth. There wasn’t time enough for his expression to change in reaction-- Minion saw the dark shadow under the creature’s brow -- before he had passed it. He swept the tools up into a box in one motion and came away again, round eyes fixed on the floor.

  
Megamind returned to work with the crank of a wrench, and the brainbots were forming, like wasps, a disorganized heap of papers for Minion to sort through. Inside the walls, electricity whined, and the pipes began to sing, like the after-echos of a far off choir. Minion reached up to snag another note but paused.

  
From here he could see his hand in the mirror. It held, the same as his own hand. And swayed with the delicate balance of his weight. It wasn’t so unnerving as his true body, but it shared that unpredictability. Would the image follow his motions? Was it just predicting what it thought he’d do? If he pulled his hand away, would it follow or remain there like the hand of a specter; that thing that looked like Minion?

  
With apt attention he watched that hand take the paper by the corner and slowly pull it, with crawling fingers, into its palm.

  
Minion peered at the note crumpled in his palm.

What am I, a beta fish? Minion thought, and clutched the paper in his fist with mounting determination, turning to face more squarely the mirror. What do I have to be afraid of?

  
Both creatures came closer to the glass and met, face to face. Minion felt that familiar thrill of terror, at meeting those unfamiliar eyes. He tried for a smile.

  
The sharp teeth on the other side of the glass formed a sort of knowing grin. One of its hands raised up and twice tapped near something on his chest with one square, steel finger.

  
The ghost of a smile left on his face, Minion looked down at where his finger rested, and wondered: Why does my suit have an override button?

**Author's Note:**

> Written April 8, 2018. This might be the first of many things I wrote where my goal was to highlight how weird and messed up some aspects of Megamind and Minion's relationship is.
> 
> I got that email from Google Drive that files were gonna start getting deleted after 30 days... so I'm just gonna drop these things as their own stories. I could publish them as new chapters in "Nuke," but I think these stinkers need more airing out than that. And that way I can just add new chapters to them individually whenever I want!


End file.
